


You Can Save Us...

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: (AU!Infinity War) The reader has a special power which is needed as the final step in Thanos’s plan to use the Infinity Stones in his ‘master plan’.





	You Can Save Us...

* * *

Everything was pure chaos. Thanos’s monsters tore their way through the Wakandan soldiers as if they were paper going through a shredder. The once beautiful Wakanda land became a war zone for creatures of war and Earth’s defenders, and it seemed there was no ending in sight. You knew from the beginning it was a losing battle, but the Avengers would never give up without a fight; showing Thanos if he wanted to win, he’d have to fight to the death for it. However, you knew Thanos would stop at nothing to find the stones.

Running as fast as you could, you dodged the low hanging branches and the tree roots grown above the ground. Two of the creatures were closely on your tail but you wanted to get them to a specific spot before you were able to use your ability to drown them. Once you reached a clearing, a smirk tugged at your lips as your dropped to your feet, watching as the creatures fell over the large cliff. Using your ability to push them to the lake quicker, you watched as they entered the body of water with a big splash, seeing their limps flail as you held them under the water; killing them.

Sitting back on your feet, your chest bobbed up and down, your lungs screaming for air. There was no time to recuperate, you needed to get back to the others and help in the fight for humanity, and beyond. Gathering yourself to your feet, you were just about to sprint your way back when something caught your eye. A glowing yellow ring appeared out of nowhere and out appeared Tony, Spiderman along with others who were unfamiliar.

“Y/N!” Tony greeted, embracing you in a tight hug – breathless.

“This is them.” Looking up to the man with a cap, an arched brow, you narrowed your eyes at him. “This is who I saw in my quests looking into the future; the one successful outcome.” Both you and Tony looked to the man, however both expressions were different. While you stared up in confusion, Tony met his gaze in sorrow, fear and hurt.

“What the hell are you talking about? Tony, who is this?” you asked, your voice shaking.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange…”

“Oh that’s your real name?” Peter interrupted. “Now I feel dumb. I’m sorry, dude.” Everyone ignored his words as you snapped at Strange.

“I am a Master of the Arts, I possess the time stone. With it, I looked to the future to see different outcomes; looking for the one to win. Out of the 14 million I saw, there was only one where we came out on top.”

Tony took a step forward, putting a hand on your shoulder. “You need to die,” he finished, meeting your gaze. Your mouth dropped, brows furrowed at the news.

“But why me?” you questioned immediately, taking a step away from the group. “Why am I so special that I need to die?”

“Because of your power,” Strange explained. “Your ability to manipulate matter the way you can is the final step Thanos needs to infuse the stones into the gauntlet, giving him the power to do … well anything he wants.”

“I don’t want to see you go,” Tony started, his voice soft. “I don’t want to lose you again, but it’s one life for the world; a superficial sacrifice that will save everyone.” Anger began to build within you; you slapped Tony’s hand off from your shoulder before you took steps toward the forest. It was at that point when Steve walked through the tall grass, his eyes on Tony.

“Y/N?” Steve approached you, putting a hand on your cheek. Despite the world ending and crumbling underneath everyone’s feet, Steve’s touch was as loving as it was every other time. “What’s going on?”

Tony spoke up, informing Steve on what had happened to him and the group he was with and what they found out about the war they were fighting. While he spoke, you were having an internal battle between fighting for your life, along with your friends, or sacrificing yourself for the greater good. It broke your heart to know you would have to leave all your friends behind: Wanda and Vision who were finally happy before Thanos’s goons came to take the Mind Stone from Vision, Bucky who you had visited periodically in Wakanda, Sam who was like the older brother you always wanted along with Natasha being the sister you craved to have, and Steve – the love of your life. They would all be gone if you didn’t give in; but would live a safe life with your decision to take your life.

“We’re not killing anyone besides Thanos and his soldiers,” Steve barked. “The point of this fight is to make sure the right people live; Y/N is on our side, Y/N lives.”

“You don’t think I didn’t see your little cheek touch over there? You’re biased in this; you’re blinded by love and too stubborn to see taking one life over the whole world is our best option.” Silence fell over everyone as tony and Steve glared at one another; their tension rising higher than ever before. “I don’t want to see Y/N go either, Cap. But think about it.”

“I’ll do it.” Everyone’s gaze shifted to you. Again silence fell over the group, allowing the distant sounds of fighting bringing everyone to reality, realizing the dire situation they were all in.

“Y/N. You can’t,” Steve spoke softly, his callused hands cupping your cheek. “I can’t lose you.”

“You can do this. You can save us.” Putting your hands on his chest, you nodded. “Kill me.” Steve shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. “Steve please, losing me is a price to pay in saving the world. Just like how you had to lose Bucky all those years ago.” You knew it was a bold move it bring it up, however, you knew, after it was all said and done, Steve would understand.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and the sky darkened briefly. “Thanos,” Strange mumbled, looking to Tony.

“Steve, there’s no other way and we’re running out of time.” Tony walked up to the two of you, urgency in his voice.

“Let me think!” Steve yelled; you could feel him shaking. Using your power, you conjured a dagger, handing it to Steve.

“Right through the heart; quick and easy.” You grabbed Steve’s hand, wrapping it around the handle. You then directed his hand so that the dagger’s sharp point was aimed at your heart. “Do it quick before it’s too late.”

“I can’t!” Steve pleaded, his grip loosening against the handle.

“Steve, please. Kill me!” Still Steve refused, jumping when you placed a hand on his rugged cheek. “Steve, I love you.” It was the first time the words left your lips in a very long time, and you knew it needed to be said. And like a voice activated machine, Steve took your words as the access needed and pierced your heart with the dagger, a sob shaking his chest as he watched the life drain from your eyes.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, laying your lifeless body onto the ground.

Strange walked up to Steve, opening a portal. “We can’t let Thanos find the body.” Steve held onto you tightly, holding your head against his chest. “I’ll keep it safe.” Finally Steve stood, your body in his arms, your blood staining his already shredded suit.

“I’m going with.” Strange agreed, stepping into the portal, Steve following after him.

“We’ll take it from here,” Tony assured Steve, nodding him off before the portal closed. “Poor kid.”


End file.
